White Wedding - Brooke and Montana Fanfiction (changed from a OneShot)
by RichardTozier
Summary: This is a new fanfiction for AHS:1984, involving Brooke Thompson and Montana Duke. This will take place over the course of the season. I usually write every so often, so there might be new chapters every week. Write reviews for edits and new chapters, and I'll write accordingly. Please enjoy my partially acceptable writing skills. Love you!
1. Camp Redwood

"Hey, I'm not a lez, just friendly. Rad bod though." Montana said matter of factly to Brooke as they showered in the back of the fitness place they currently worked out at. The words echoed throughout Brooke's head as she finished showering, heading out to join the rest of the group in the lobby area.

All this talk about killing and summer camps made her freaked out, but it was nothing unlike what would happen to her later that night. It would change her mind forever.

After The Night Stalker had terrorized her life, she told herself she was done with being tormented by people like him. Or so she thought. She quickly called up Montana, looking at the now blurry numbers on her hand. When the line rang, she tried to hold in her sobs so the other girl couldn't possibly judge her. "Montana, it's Brooke. I've changed my mind. What time are we leaving?" The whoops from the other line confirmed just how excited Montana could possibly be. "Just meet us at the mall in the morning. I'll see you then." The line clicked and Brooke was left in the dark. Literally.

As the van drove towards Camp Redwood, Brooke began to finally calm down, conversing with the other group members quietly until they all began to grow rowdy. A song that she had heard on the radio the night before, "Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell played quietly, driving home the fear that she had these past few years.

A loud bang startled Montana and the rest of the group, noticing how quick Xavier skidded the van to a halt. "What the fuck?" She said quietly before climbing out of the side door and running around the back to see what they had hit. It was a hiker, not too old but not too good looking. "Oh hell." She whimpered, before looking around to find Brooke.

After loading the man into the van, they continued the drive towards the camp, eventually reaching it after four hours. When they got out of the vehicle again, a blonde-haired woman came to greet them. She introduced herself as Margaret Booth, the /new/ owner of Camp Redwood. After many meet and greets, Brooke began to settle down into the bunk that Margaret had appointed to the girls. The boys were also getting settled into their own across the premises, already cracking open brews and smoking some weed, 1980's shit that people did. Montana crawled onto the bottom bunk near the door, laying face up after a moment. "So, how's your day going, Brooke?" She smiled and looked at her, biting her lip. Brooke gave a sly smile and sat beside her. "I'm just tired of all this shit happening, Duke. This "Night Stalker" guy, my wedding disaster, and now this summer camp. It's so fucked up!" She sighed and looked at Montana who was fiddling with her fingernails, nodding along to Brooke's words. "Yeah, I get that." She whispered, not even looking at the other girl(s) in the room.

All of a sudden, the boys burst into the room. "Campfire, 10 minutes. Be there or be square." Xavier joked and walked back out with the others, not even bothering to close the door. Brooke contemplated if she should go to it or not, but agreed at the prospect of beer. This will be a long night.


	2. Mr Jingles

_**A/N: Chapters 1 (previous chapter) and on may not be exactly like the season it's based on. I can't get every exact detail right, and I'm not even sure if Brooke and Montana hook up at all. Please try to enjoy the story regardless!**_

_**/**_

Brooke sat around the campfire, sitting closer to Xavier instead of the others, even though the thought of sitting next to Montana had crossed her mind. Everyone began to swap ghost stories, and eventually they discussed the past of Camp Redwood. Brooke hated talking about it, especially in the dead of night. When the story was just getting good, Margaret burst onto the scene. "The sin here tonight is incredible. But if you wanna tell a story right, maybe hear it from someone who was there that night." She said softly, standing behind a small group of the counselors.

"In the summer of 1970, Mr. Jingles struck. His real name is Benjamin Richter. He now resides in a mental facility far away from here. That night, he murdered every boy and girl in both of the cabins. I was the only survivor of the massacre. And this is proof." Margaret proceeded to move the hair away from her ear, showing a scarred over nub where the ear used to be. "Now this camp is supposed to be godly and perfect, so put those devil sticks out and get back to your own cabins. Quick reminder: boys shower at night. Now go." She said with a little bit of anger, beginning to walk back towards the counselor's lounge.

Brooke quickly walked back to the girls' cabin, opening the door and moving towards the couch now. "This camp gives me the heebie-jeebies." Brooke sighed, leaning her head back to look up at the ceiling. Montana hopped onto the couch beside Brooke and giggled. "Don't worry, Brooke! We can do whatever we want in here." Brooke looked at all the boys in the room, noticing how they were the only girls in the room. "How about we...get drunk?" She suggested, getting a slight nod from Montana. "Hell yeah."

After a good half hour of partying, Margaret burst into the room, looking at all of the counselors. A new guy had joined them, Trevor Kirchner. He was kind of hot, but not to Brooke's liking. Montana seemed to like him though, kind of making Brooke jealous. Was she really falling for this girl she had just met? After a brief lecture from Margaret, the boys left, leaving Brooke and Montana alone in the room. They began to make small talk on one of the beds, discussing something from Brooke's past.

"It was my wedding day, and I made it to the altar. My fiance, Joey, was acting very weird. He...he assumed that my best friend, who was also his best friend, Sam, had spent the previous night with me to sleep with me. I tried to assure him that I didn't sleep with Sam, but he gripped my hand so tight. He pulled out a gun and shot Sam, and then he shot my dad." Brooke was livid in recounting her memory, trying so hard not to cry. Montana began to speak and Brooke noticed how selfish she sounded, even though she was still drawn to her. "I had something like that happen to me once. A guy grabbed my boob outside of a Sam Goody." Brooke shook her head. "I just don't know what to do anymore. This keeps happening again and again, and it's getting to me." Montana decided to help Brooke calm down, leaning in and placing her lips directly onto the others. Brooke held position for a moment, before quickly backing away. "I'm not-" Brooke spoke, blushing a bit but hiding it well. Montana chuckled and pulled back, sighing. "It's fine, Thompson."

Xavier, Ray, Chet, and Trevor all headed to the showers, complaining about the camp and the lack of toiletries. Xavier told them that he had forgotten something, and slipped off from the rest of the group. On the way back to their cabin, he ran into a business partner of his. What would follow was mental torment.

_**A/N: Instead of writing the whole scene with Xavier and Blake, just find it online or watch the full episode. No disrespect to any of you guys, but this chapter is already a long, long one. It will end soon though.**_

/

The boys all grooved around in the showers to "Jeopardy" by The Greg Kihn Band, talking about corpses and other "related" things. What they didn't know was that Xavier had led Blake to spy on them, all in an attempt to draw attention away from him, quickly making his escape once Blake was "occupied." After the lights had gone out, the boys didn't take much longer to shower, getting out after a few minutes and hearing a commotion, went around the back to find Blake's dead body, jumping in horror. Once everyone had arrived, they devised a plan to escape from the two killers, Mr. Jingles and The Night Stalker.

The group all piled into the van after running halfway across the campgrounds, and sped off into the distance. The plan fell apart once Rita was in their path, causing them to swerve and hit Hopple's car, crashing and wrecking the van. Rita and Trevor informed that after their exit of the van, they could find her keys in the infirmary and his with his stuff, and then they could escape. Two groups split up to look for both sets of keys, both reaching dead ends. The people in the infirmary were left all alone, locked in there. After a few quiet minutes, pounding began on the doors. Who could it be? Would they survive the night?


End file.
